Bluerabbit.io
BLUErabbit is a gamifed system for the classroom. It allows you to create a fully gamified environment removing the grades from the player's focus and using progression and learning instead. You can set up a campaign consisting of a number of quests and challenges for the students, letting the students themselves decide on their path forward. Use unlock requirements and deadlines on the challenges to ensure the progress of the students matches your schedule. Monitor player development and help them grow with differentiated learning. Try out BLUErabbit now: http://www.bluerabbit.io (or check out the upcoming new version in http://beta.bluerabbit.io) When is BLUErabbit the right choice? Contrary to Classcraft, BLUErabbit doesn't have a built-in narrative. It's much simpler to deploy and as a wordpress theme it can be easily installed in almost any server and the learning curve is really short. Classdojo doesn't offer track of the work directly on their platform it's mostly done to assign points for behavior and track those points. It does, however, connect with parents so they can see theirs children's progress. If you need a simple tool to track your players' progress and content BLUErabbit or ClassCraft are the tools. If you only want to track class behaviour, ClassDojo is better. What are the strengths of it? The strengths are that you can give your students freedom to choose between tasks, and at the same time direct their journey with deadlines and unlocks (must complete this task before doing this). You decide the length of your campaigns, so the first time you try it you can build a short campaign of a few weeks. Other projects like ClassCraft are designed to be used a whole school year. What are the weaknesses? The main weakness is the lack of an introduction/tutorial, so you will need to be patient to get started. But the developers are working on this part... Features BLUErabbit works basically with two points systems: Growth and Expendable. Players grow by earning XP through solving Quests, Sidequests, Missions or Challenges. Teachers can assign XP rewards individually by achievements Players can spend points (BLOO) to unlock Quests or challenges, to pay for missed deadlines or buy items that are required to progress further or grant special skills Quests are used instead of homework or classwork. You define the rewards the players will earn by finishing them. Missions are accomplished automatically by fulfilling all requirements in the mission (finish this set of quests, for example) Challenges are Multiple Choice test with game mechanics where you create a test with a pool of questions, define how many you want to show on each attempt, how many are required to conquer the challenge and how much each attempt cost. Achievements are designed so the teacher can award players with something the system can't control or measure. However, they grant something special: RANKS. Players awarded with a specific achievement also get a rank which can be used to access hidden paths in the journey. We added something called tickets. What happens if someone tries to cheat in your class. Not funny right? You give them a ticket (works like a fine) and the progression is blocked until paid. Teachers can also create Teams and create Team Missions that can be accomplished by any member of the team and tracking down who did each part of the project. Additional information Message from the developers BLUErabbit's goal is to help teachers enhance their classes into something absolutely exciting and different. We want the classes to feel like a game and have players PLAY their entire education. Let us know what you think at contact@bluerabbit.io Features under development as per august 2017 BLUErabbit is still on development to reach the LMS Level of school admin of Classcraft, however it will be sold separately as a premium plugin. As of now, the system allows for basic analytics of players' performance and registration of grades (if the class is setup like that) The item shop is being remodeled to have expendable items that will grant specific rewards (like added XP) or can be consumed to do something in the class the teacher will decide (like selecting a song during classwork or creating new questions in the next Challenge) We are building some new features that will include adding Class Skills which will be earned through items (skill points) and segmenting quests by player roles which will allow further customization of the player journey.Category:Teams optional Category:Implicit gamification Category:Low commitment Category:App